F.O.E
F.O.E, or Fysis Oikein Eidolon, is a special type of Shadow that appears in the Q series. Appearances *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Profile Taking inspiration from the FOE concept from the Etrian Odyssey franchise, F.O.Es are powerful enemies that can be seen on the map, as opposed to the random encounters of common dungeon enemies. Their movements are always in a fixed pattern along the map (except for red icon F.O.Es, which chase the party), taking one step for every step the player takes, which makes it relatively easy for players to avoid them while aiming for full map completion. Note that spaces occupied by stationary F.O.Es and spaces rendered unreachable due to the presence of an F.O.E are not required to attain 100% Map Completion, however if any such space can be reached without encountering the F.O.E, usually through clever maneuvering, then it must be stepped on to complete that floor's map. If a player is caught in a random battle while on an F.O.E's path or while being chased by an F.O.E, the F.O.E will continue moving as the battle progresses, taking one step per turn, and may even join the battle. These Shadows are recommended to be avoided except for those looking for challenging fights. Fortunately, for those unfortunate enough to run into an F.O.E, escaping from them is relatively easy - unless the player is on Risky difficulty, where they absolutely cannot run from an FOE battle. They are introduced within the first map of the game and defeating them allows players to gain higher level Persona, scaled to the hero's level but only to a maximum of ~15 levels above the FOE's, and materials used to create powerful equipment. After clearing a labyrinth, Elizabeth will put up a request that will require a player to hunt a specific type of F.O.E from that dungeon. Utilizing the F.O.E's behavior will make up some of the puzzles in labyrinth navigation. All F.O.Es will reset to their original position and behavior when the player passes through a door, but not when they use a secret passage. Advancing forward onto a square occupied by an FOE which is looking away from the player will grant the player a surprise round. The inverse is possible, where an FOE gets a surprise round if it catches up to a player while they are looking in a different direction. In a Persona Stalker Club segment introducing the concept, the hosts spend nearly an hour challenging a F.O.E with a team created for them by the Persona team. List of F.O.Es Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth You in Wonderland All of F.O.Es in this Labyrinth appear as the Card Soldiers from Alice in Wonderland. *Card Soldier - Patrols the dungeon in a fixed path. *Painting Soldier - A variant of Card Soldier which can be distracted by forcing them to paint rose bushes in the vicinity. *Golden Beetle - A Golden F.O.E which appears at the End of You in Wonderland as part of a request, available after entering Group Date Cafe Stop 3. It will continue to appear after the request is completed. Group Date Cafe All F.O.Es in this Labyrinth appear as cupids riding humanoids with horse masks in a sado-masochistic fashion. *Messenger of Love - Rotates in place and fires arrows which reverses the player's movement controls. *Angel of Love - Rotates in place and fires arrows that forces the player to move towards it. *Beast of Lust - Remains stationary, and only approaches the player if they move while keeping eye contact with it. *God of Romance - A unique F.O.E that appears in a fixed encounter. *Engage King - A Golden F.O.E which appears at The Big Day of Group Date Cafe as part of a request, available after entering Evil Spirit Club 3rd Story. It will continue to appear after the request is completed. Evil Spirit Club All F.O.Es in this dungeon hate light and will either disappear in lit rooms or not follow the player into lit patches. *Cute Baby - An aggressive F.O.E that appears after the player passes through specific spots and pursues the player but cannot pass through doors or shortcuts. It can be rendered docile if lured near certain doors that play music but will wake up and resume chase if the player steps on creaky floor. It won't step onto lit spots. *Lovely Doll - Remains stationary and only appears when the player enters a square next to them causing a jumpscare if the player is looking at their spawn point. Will dissapear entirely if any light is lit in the room. *Old Doll - An aggressive F.O.E that not only can hold doors shut, but can chase the player up to 2 squares per step. Won't step onto lit spots. *Soul Seeker - A Golden F.O.E which appears at the 3rd Story of Evil Spirit Club as part of a request, available after entering Inaba Pride Exhibit 3rd Night. It will continue to appear after the request is completed. Inaba Pride Exhibit In this stratum, not only is the Holy Flame vital to passing through several doors, it will also alter the behaviour of the F.O.Es. *Kowakashu - Patrols a fixed area, but chases the player if the Holy Flame is lit. *Kumiashira - Remains stationary, but moves away from the player if approached while the Holy Flame is lit. *Fast Guy - If the player enters their line of sight, they will pursue the player up to 2 squares per step. When the player leaves the room, they turn around and slowly walk back to their original position. Keeps its distance if the Holy Flame is lit. Some variants can be spotted patrolling fixed areas, but will otherwise pursue like the stationary ones. *Festival Dudes - A collection of 4 F.O.Es that carry a large shrine and slowly move about in a fixed pattern, taking a step per 2 player steps. If the Holy Flame is lit, they move one square per step. *Sweaty Guy - Patrols a fixed area by hopping about in diagonals. If the Holy Flame is lit, it sweats profusely, leaving behind sweat puddles that the player will slide across. *Guardian Machine - A Golden F.O.E which appears at The Final Night of Inaba Pride Exhibit as part of a request, available after entering Clock Tower 5F. It will continue to appear after the request is completed. *Macho Man - A F.O.E . which appeared in event exclusively in Persona 4 side. Unlike other F.O.E. in game, the player will not fight against him. Instead, the F.O.E. was taken down by Zen (with the help of Mystery Food X: The Final Edition) inside the event. Clock Tower All F.O.Es in this Labyrinth are direct suboordinates of the Clockwork God. *Watcher - A spider-like F.O.E that hops about in a fixed pattern. They attack if the player crosses their path. *The Reaper - Pursues the player when they are in the same room. Rests for 1 step after pursuing 2 steps. *Capturer - Remains stationary until the player gets caught in their web, upon which they will make 3 leaps towards their position amidst other vacant webs in the area before the player frees themselves. Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth Kamoshidaman All F.O.Es in this Labyrinth appear as superhero-like characters. *Chicken Kid - An F.O.E resembling a cross between a large chicken and a superhero. At the start of the game, it kidnapped Makoto Niijima and Haru Okumura and handed them over to Kamoshidaman. *Buster Girl - A large, muscular female android. Junessic Land All F.O.Es in this Labyrinth appear as carnivorous dinosaurs. As they also represent the bullies in Hikari's primary school, they are also Cognitions. *Queen Joe - A T-Rex like F.O.E that chase the persona users in similar fashion as a T-Rex chase scene from Jurassic Park. *Side Ptera - A Pteradactyl-like F.O.E that appears as a large shadow on the ground and will ambush the player if they go right into its shade or its shade catches them. A.I.G.I.S. All F.O.Es in this Labyrinth rely on KNS-1000 drones to pursue the player. Defeating the patrolling KNS-1000 prevents them from being alarmed. *KNS-1000 - A security drone F.O.E that alerts the stronger F.O.Es to pursue the area. They are significantly weaker than other F.O.Es and do not drop Personas upon defeat. They are also required to be fought and defeated in certain intervals. *SCM-8801 - A large security robot guarding the outskirts of the city that acts as this movie reality. *SCM-9821 - A large security robot guarding the research lab. Unlike its weaker counterpart, it has spikes as hands. ??? All F.O.Es in this Labyrinth are based on various animated musical characters. *Kuma-San - A large muscular teddy bear that takes 3 steps per 1 player step. *Kikori-San - A tin man robot. If it is not pursuing the player it appears docile but will instantly reveal its menacing insides when pursuing them. It will slash its axe and getting hit by its axe will trigger a fight with it. *Kobito-San - A group of 7 dwarfs carrying heavy firearms. They will only pursue the player if they are directly facing it. Outside the Cinema All F.O.Es native to this Labyrinth are entities in Mesopotamian myth that are closely related to Enlil. *Humbaba - A large, armored guardian defending the outskirts of the Cinema. It can be lured to destroy various obstacles and allow progress through the labyrinth. *Namtar - A large, armored guard that remains stationary if the player does not move, but will mirror their actions. If the player goes towards it, it will result in a confrontation as it will move towards them as well. *The Reaper - Unlike in the previous game, The Reaper does not chase the player but instead ambushes them in a specific red treasure spot on B4F. If the player ignores the party's warnings and opens it, The Reaper will appear and attack them. External Links *Official F.O.E mechanics video *Persona Stalker Club F.O.E fight ja:F.O.E Category:Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth Category:Persona Q2